Ashley Bullard
In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' *Undead Kick - (Trouble In Paradise) *Moonsault Signature Moves *Undead Bomb (Last Ride Powerbomb) *Joker's Nutz (Hardy Boys Leg To Groin/Hardy leg Drop) *Undead Dive (Swanton Bomb) *Twizted (Hurricerana) *Graveyard (Goldberg Style Spear) *Whisper In The Wind *Chick Kick *Low Blow Known Moves *619 *Syko Header (Lita Style DDT) *High Wire Act (Undertakers Old School Top Rope Walk) *Shooting Star Press *Lionsault *Superstar Press *F-U *SharpShooter *Super Kick Entrance Music *"Girlfriend" Avril Lavigne *"Bounce" Sarah Connor *"City" Hollywood Undead *Going Under By Evenesence E-Fed Past: ''' *UFC *uXw *ECWF *AHW '''Stables: * The Undead Army Virus w/ 2 Dope, Psycho, Rockin' Lunatic, The BigStuff, Street Fighter & Alina Bullard (ECWF) Family: * Older brothers are 2 Dope & Psycho * Once married Rockin' Lunatic but divorced now Carrear Highlights: UFC: * Welterweight Champion(1x) * Only Women to compete in this company uXw: * Women's Champion(2x) Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation * ECWF Divas Champion (1x) * ECWF Global Tag Team Champion (1x) w/ The Undead Army Virus Early life Ashley Bullard Was Born in Downtown Los Angeles on May 18, 1982. She Grew up with two brothers with Military parents. She grew up the rocker goth chick in high school. her oldest brother now known today as 2 Dope (Real Name Unknown) was the popular Jock. and her other brother Zak, known in the Wrestling world as Psycho was the EMO goth reject guy. at the Age of 18 She begin training to join Pro Wrestling. her oldest brother 2 Dope was in the Marines while her other Brother Zak was on tour for his music. Ashley was denied into pro wrestling. so she got into Moto X during the summer and Snowboarding during the winter. As Ashley did her Extreme sports life she watched her brothers wrestle in ECWF and several other federations. Ashley then joined an Indy Wrestling Federation and she was seen at a local show by UFC. UFC offered her a contract and she signed. within 6 months she was the first ever woman to fight in UFC and also to hold a UFC Championship. Then After she was physically retired from UFC for a shattered knee she was down for 2 years of her life. when she finally was healed and able to train again she was offered a contract by her brother 2 Dope for his Federation called uXw. Ashley begin training hard with her brother for uXw. Professional Wrestling Ashley wrestled in uXw for 3 years and in that 3 years won the Woman's Championship once. she defeated Mrs. Slacker for the Womans title. in 2008 Ashley walked away from wrestling to pursue other things in life and try and get her music Career going. in 2009 she was called by her brother 2 Dope to join ECWF. he needed her help. he was bringing back his old Faction once known as Dark Carnival. the name had Change to The Undead Army. She agreed. she made an Impact in ECWF along with her brother and 6 other superstars. The Undead Army was the most powerful force in ECWF and was an undefeated Stable. Ashley as well was Undefeated and gained the Diva's Championship. then the Brand FCW she was on, for ECWF was released as well as she was along with her brother 2 Dope. 2 Dope and Ashley both took time away from wrestling to heal. and spend more time with their loved ones. after a short period of time her Brother 2 Dope was made Lead Board of Directors for FCW, now known as AHW. Ashley decided to come in and oversee things in AHW but is waiting for the right time to enter the ring. As well just recently her brother contacted her yet again for the return of The Undead Army. she denied to join. so 2 Dope asked her if she would Manage the Faction. That she agreed to. Ashley became romantically Involved with Rockin' Lunatic on her return to ECWF. After time Rockin' Lunatic had been caught cheating on her. So Ashley left for a few weeks, then surprisingly returned at an ECWF PPV and Costed Rockin' Lunatic his X-Division Championship. After the Match 2 Dope and Psycho came out and gave their own beating for hurting Ashley. Ashley 2 Dope and Psycho were told to leave ECWF and take the Undead Army with them. Ashley kicked Rock N Roll God Square in his testicales as she left ECWF. after several months Ashley was contacted by Psycho who told her about AHW where she joined and was placed in a tournament for the International Championship where she won round 1 at the May 15th Episode of No Limit be defeating a Superstar named Killer. Category:Female Wrestlers